The purpose of this study is to attempt to modify factors which promote disuse osteoporosis and thereby prevent it from occurring and to study bedrest-induced muscular deconditioning, steady state nutritional requirements during disuse, and to compare ambulatory and bed rest hormonal responses to a number of stimuli.